Reality
by SuperninjaX
Summary: A boy that has never seen the outside of the lab breaks free, and must find out who he is and what secrets he hides. completely original and loosely based off of the Jason Bourne series. please read!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, so just read it please! Yes, it has all OC's but you will love it!**

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

His ragged breaths quickened as he tore through the dark forest, he could hear his pursuers getting closer. He couldn't get caught! Not now, he was finally out!

He stopped when he heard a noise behind him, they were here.

**Eight Hours Earlier**

**Derek's POV**

"Derek! Are you going to stay there all day or show us the new costume?" I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection.

A thin boy with grey skin, yellow eyes with slit pupils, fangs, and long white hair with black around the edges wearing a black spandex shirt with a white wolf head on it, silver spandex pants, and black commando boots on.

"This looked better on paper" I mumbled as I stepped out of the room.

"It looks fine; now get to the training room for your daily routine" Sandra was one of the nicer scientists at Cosmo Labs, well compared to the others anyway.

My name is Derek Silvers A.K.A Ice Wolf. I have been at Cosmo Labs For as long as I can remember. I'm not really sure how I got here. Some of the scientists say I was made in a test tube, others say my parents died and donated me to science.

I don't know which story is true, but I want to find out.

Every day at Cosmo Labs is the same, wake up at sunrise, train, learn a new skill, and practice it for hours.

I have never left the whit walls of Cosmo Labs, I want to know what lies beyond them and I will…some day.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Dr. Victor's voice around the corner; I tuned in to my sensitive hearing and listened.

"I don't think this is a good idea, he could be killed"

"That's what they said when we blended his DNA, now look! He has wolf abilities for crying out loud!" came a new voice, one I had never heard before.

"Were already on thin ice with the government as is, we don't need to push the envelope any further" Victor sounded scared, he was never scared.

"You do remember that I started this project and I intend to finish it! You will do it or I hire new workers" that last phrase sounded threatening.

No one wanted to leave, I never understood why.

After I heard the stranger leave, I made myself known to Victor.

"Derek! How long have you been standing there?" he asked, surprised.

"I just got here" I lied.

"Were going to need to skip training today" he said nervously, whatever he had to do was really bothering him.

"Why? What's going on?" I was starting to get nervous now.

"Just some new tests, nothing too bad" he was lying, I could smell it.

He led me to the room where I got my monthly DNA scans, only this time there were restraints on the table.

"What's really going on?" I asked, I was starting to get frantic.

The next thing I knew, I was strapped to the table with Victor standing over me holding a syringe.

"What is that?" I all but screamed.

"Don't fight, it will only make it worse" and with that, he jammed the syringe into my arm.

Pain instantly began to wrack my whole body, something was happening.

I heard myself scream, and then my screams were joined by the screams of the scientists.

Something felt wrong but before I could comprehend what it was, I lost all remaining consciousness.

'**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','**

**Voila! This is probably never going to be read but it would be really nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you so much for the reviews! I know you guys have tons of questions but all will be revealed eventually! If you DO have questions though, please ask so that I will remember to answer them!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Derek's POV

When I awoke, my head was pounding as I tried to recollect what happened.

I remembered the screams, the pain, and the adrenaline.

I slowly began to crawl forward, I had to get away. I managed to stand only to collapse once again, and once again fade out of consciousness.

Sabrina's POV

The wind whipped the scarf around my neck as I trudged toward home, father would be worried if came home late again.

I stopped dead in my tracks, there was someone up ahead.

"Hello!" I yelled out, but they didn't move.

I ran forward to investigate; the dark shape didn't seem to notice.

The sight before me was very strange; it was a boy around my age with gray skin and eccentric hair.

What stood out to me most was the fact that he was unconscious, I quickly dragged the boy along with me, and hopefully I wasn't too late.

Derek's POV

As I slowly regained consciousness I realized that I wasn't cold anymore, was it all a dream?

Was I back at the lab?

I slowly opened my eyes; the sight that met me was nothing like what I had expected.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

_Where am I? Who is this girl? How did I get here? _

Questions were running through my head a million miles an hour.

"You must be confused, I'm Sabrina. I found you out in the snow, I'm glad you're ok" I could tell she had a slight accent, but I couldn't place it.

"My name's Derek, where am I?"

"You're in Canada"

Canada, so that's where I've been all this time!

I heard a motor pull up outside, Sabrina heard it too.

"No one is supposed to be out this late" she muttered to herself as she walked over to the window, I followed her and saw a whole troop of men with Cosmo Lab insignias on their uniforms.

"Oh no…" there was a knock on the door and before I could stop her, Sabrina opened it.

Normal POV

When Sabrina opened the door, men immediately rushed in. she shouted at them until one stopped in front of her.

"Where is the boy?" he snarled menacingly.

Being afraid for her life, Sabrina had no choice but to lead the way.

"H-he's over here" she stuttered as she led them to the room where she had left him.

She did her best not to smile with relief when she saw that the window was wide open and Derek was nowhere to be found.

Derek's POV

I had a million questions, but they all seemed to fade away as I ran through the night air.

I had never felt so free before, there was so much room out here. But the moment was short lived when I heard a gunshot ring through the forest.

But before I could think up a plan, the troopers had me surrounded.

When they began to close in, I began to fight like I had never fought before.

The rage and adrenaline began to flow through my body until it felt like it was changing my entire being until I was fighting off of instinct alone.

The troopers began to retreat after I took half of their men down.

But yet I still had a feeling that this wasn't over.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Any Questions? If so, the review button is right there.**

****

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

** VVVVVVVV**

** VVVV**

** VV**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait, my computer was broken****. Anyways, thank you so much afterdawn9x for the reviews! I would love it if you could encourage people to read my story!**

**Disclaimer: JUST KIDDING! I OWN IT ALL!**

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

Derek's POV

After the troopers retreated, I found a cave to hide in for the night. I knew something wasn't right the minute I began to re-focus, I felt weird. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong until I realized what the problem was.

I was too close to the ground, I couldn't feel my arms, and…I'm…covered…in…white…fur. It dawned on me that the syringe back at the lab must have had more wolves DNA in it causing me to turn into a wolf!

I tried to calm my racing heart as I started to panic.

I finally succeeded in slowing down my heart rate (a trick I had learned from Victor); the weird feeling began to melt away along with my panic. I realized I was human again (or at least as close to human as I could get).

I recognized that my heart rate must have been linked to my transformation.

I soon began to focus on other matters such as, why was I injected with more DNA? Why is the government trying to kill me? Was it even the government at all?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps outside the cave I listened intently; they were small and timid unlike the troopers that tried to kill me earlier.

A frosty breeze blew into the cave, and with it came a familiar scent.

"Sabrina?" I whispered.

"Derek! Are you alright?" an anxious voice replied.

"I'm fine, what are you doing out here?" I cautiously asked, I couldn't be too careful when enemies might be near.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok, you shouldn't be out here this late at night" I sensed fear in her voice when she spoke.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

She looked around and grabbed my arm before answering "I'll tell you when we get back to my house, but we must go" she said as she practically dragged me back to her house.

**Back at Sabrina's house**

"So, are you going to explain to me why you were so scared back there?" I asked

She looked around nervously and began in a whisper.

"There are…creatures here. No one knows where they came from or why they are here. All we know is that when someone goes deep in the forest at night, they come back screaming or they don't come back at all" she looked around again, leaned in, and whispered even quieter.

"The government doesn't want us talking about it; they say that its all lies. But I saw one once, it looked human, but then it changed. It started to glow and then it disappeared."  
>She ended her tale dramatically.<p>

Wait, deep in the woods? That's where the lab was located! Those monsters could have been other experiments.

I realized that I knew nothing about the lab except for what the scientists told me.

Suddenly, the solution dawned on me.

I was going to have to sneak back into Cosmo Labs.

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'..'**

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I was thinking about moving this to a more popular area, like young justice or something. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile but I kinda got started on another project, my bad.**

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.''.'.'.'.'.'.'..''.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.''.'.'.**

Derek's POV

I had to find answers and the lab was the only place I could get them.

Sabrina wasn't too happy about me leaving but she knew I was determined.

I borrowed one of her dad's jackets and set off, I managed to find the lab within a matter of minutes, and it was surrounded by armed guards.

I ran to the back of the building where security was thinnest, up on the roof was a window to the file room, and my answers.

I quickly climbed up the closest tree to the building and jumped from the top.

I barely managed to land on the roof without making any noise.

I quickly ran over to the window, pushed it open, and jumped in.

The entire room was filled with filing cabinets labeled from A to Z I ran over to a cabinet marked D, d-a…d-e…d-e-a….d-e-r!

I found my file and began to read.

_Derek Silvers A.K.A Ice Wolf_

_Project: AA_

_Status: complete. _

_Secondary Status: missing_

What was project AA? I tucked my file into my jacket and walked over to cabinet A.

Project AA was the first file in the drawer, so I began to read.

_Project AA_

_Or project Assassin Acolyte is a combination of human and animal DNA to create the ultimate assassins. Branched off of project Black Briar._

_Subject #1: Derek Silvers A.K.A Ice Wolf_

_Status: Complete_

_Side affects: change in appearance, enhanced abilities._

I was about to tuck away the file when something caught my eye.

_Subject #2: Richard Secram A.K.A Shadow Panther_

_Status: Stage 1_

_Side Affects: Enhanced abilities, loss of vision._

This means that I wasn't the only one tested on!

The sound of alarms broke my train of thought; I hurled myself out the window and into the trees.

I paused; I couldn't hear anyone following me.

I thought I was safe until a small knife whizzed past my head and embedded itself into the tree behind me.

I looked towards where the knife came from and there stood a boy around my age with a black shredded tank top, camouflage cargo pants, and two gauntlets (one on each wrist) full of knives.

The next instant, he was directly in front of me.

His dark hair veiling his eyes, this must be subject #2.

"So you're the one I've been looking for, any last words?" he said as he raised a knife to my throat.

"Wait! I can help you!" he paused.

"Help me with what? I'm already a freak, it can't get much worse"

"It can, and it will. You're only in stage 1 right?" he nodded.

"When you get to stage 2 they take away your humanity, let me go and I can put a stop to this!" he seemed lost, like I was, like I still am.

"Give me one good reason why I should abandon all my training and let you live"

"Because this is your only chance" He slowly removed the knife from my throat and slipped it into his gauntlet.

"On one condition, you let me come with you."

'**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','**

**Tell me if this was too weird or didn't have enough action or what. Please review!**


End file.
